


Darth Padme

by Fictionstv



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionstv/pseuds/Fictionstv
Summary: New and improved dialogue before the final duel on Mustafar.  Sometimes characters are so poorly written that there is no other logical conclusion but to assume nothing is as it seems.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

The Naboo Cruiser landed on the Mustafar landing platform near Anakin's starfighter. Upon seeing the familiar ship, Anakin ran over to meet Padme. She walked out alone leaving her droid C3PO behind in the cockpit.

"I saw your ship," Anakin said as they embraced.

"Oh, Anakin!" Padme said happy to see him alive.

"It's alright. You're safe now. What are you doing out here?" Anakin asked her.

"I was so worried about you. Did you kill all of the Separatists?" Padme asked.

"I took care of them," Anakin said with a smirk.

"So many things have been happening since you've been gone," Padme began.

"What kinds of things?" Anakin asked curiously.

"The Senate has voted to make the Chancellor the Emperor of the Galaxy, and the war is over," Padme said happily.

Anakin was surprised by Padme's sudden political turn but then grimaced as he knew more than she did about Palpatine. "The Chancellor is a Sith Lord and has manipulated this whole war from the start. All those who have died, including all the Jedi, were a part of his plan to gain power," Anakin revealed.

Padme simply said nothing as she absorbed the information. "I can overthrow the Chancellor and then we can return everything to before. We can make it a Republic again and then we can settle on Naboo. We can raise the baby there and live a peaceful life," Anakin said.

"I don't understand what I am hearing. You've always wanted more power. You wanted to save people from dying and bring justice to the Separatists," Padme said distressed.

"I have done terrible things Padme. I have killed so many people over the years and for what? I have even killed younglings," Anakin confessed while looking away.

"You can't stop now. You are the only Jedi left. We could rule the galaxy together," Padme told him.

Anakin simply stared at Padme with a confused look. Suddenly, Obiwan casually walked down the ramp to the landing platform. "You brought him here?" Anakin asked wearily.

"No, he must have snuck aboard," Padme said noticeably angry.

"I figure you must know everything by now," Anakin said to Obiwan.

"I saw you on the security cameras," Obiwan accused.

Anakin nodded sorrowfully. "I'll help you kill the Emperor and then I will disappear with Padme."

"I don't know if I can trust you anymore," Obi-Wan admitted.

Anakin took out his lightsaber and then flung it aside. He then bowed before Obiwan. "Do what you came to do."

Obi-Wan walked closer to Anakin with his lightsaber ignited. "What? Anakin! What are you doing? You can't kill him," Padme pleaded.

"I'm sorry Padme," Obi-Wan said as he walked past her.

"No, this isn't how it's going to end," Padme said angrily and then fired her pistol at Obiwan's back. Obi-Wan fell to the ground stunned by the hit. Anakin got back on his feet and stared at Padme in surprise.

"I have waited too long for you to let yourself die," Padme told him.

"What are you talking about?" Anakin demanded.

"I was Palpatine's student when he was a senator. He helped me to become elected queen. I gave the security codes to cut off our communications to the Nemodonians and purposefully kept our defenses low. It was the perfect partnership and afterward, Palpatine became Chancellor, I became a senator," Padme began.

Anakin simply stared at her. "I am no fool. I pushed for the no-confidence vote because I knew Palpatine could win. And when we won back our planet, I became a hero to the people," Padme continued.

"And then it was I that ordered the clones on Kamino. As the leader of the anti-war coalition, no one ever suspected it would be me behind the war. I hired the assassination attempts on my life and Count Dooku was my partner. I caused the war to start by going with you to Geonosis. The Senate would have never agreed to start the war unless one of their own had been captured," Padme said.

"I thought it was to save Obi-Wan," Anakin muttered.

"And then I married a Jedi Knight, the first of its kind in generations. With my political influence and your powers, we could be unstoppable. Our child will surpass any Jedi that has ever existed," Padme revealed.

"So…you had this planned out from the beginning?" Anakin asked reflectively.

"Do you think I could really fall in love with you in just a few days? The more I resisted you, the more you wanted me. I put a spell on you so that you would be mine," Padme said.

"A spell?" Anakin wondered.

"You're not the only one trained in the Force," Padme said. She then pointed her hand towards Anakin's lightsaber. The lightsaber flew into her hand. "Palpatine couldn't control the Senate and the Jedi by himself. He needed me to cloud the vision of everyone. Now, everyone that opposed the war will be arrested and taken care of," she smiled.

Padme then walked over to Anakin and handed him back his lightsaber. "What else have you not told me," he asked.

"Palpatine is planning a battle station that will have the power to destroy an entire planet. No one will dare to oppose us now," Padme said excitedly.

"But my visions," Anakin objected.

"I gave you those visions. Did you ever have those visions while you were fighting in those campaigns?" Padme said.

"I have been deceived," Anakin said stunned.

"It was the only way. You are the chosen one. The greatest weapon the galaxy has ever known," Padme said defensively.

"Was my mother's death part of the plan? Was my arm cut off part of your plan?" Anakin asked her angrily.

"I'm sorry, but I had to do what I had to do," Padme said.

"You could have trusted me," Anakin said bitterly.

Obi-Wan groaned and got back to his feet. "He's not dead," Padme gasped.

"I heard everything, and I won't let you get away with this," Obi-wan declared.

Padme aimed her pistol at Obiwan, but he was quicker. He used the Force to take it from her and then he threw if off the side of the ledge. "I always knew not to trust politicians."

"Anakin, kill him!" Padme ordered.

"She doesn't love you Anakin. It was all a deception to manipulate you," Obiwan argued.

"If you love me, you won't let him harm me. Think of our child," Padme pleaded.

Obi-Wan pushed forward with his left-hand Force pushing Padme to the floor. She fell to the ground and hit her head knocking her out. Anakin immediately ignited his lightsaber.

Obi-Wan gave a sorrowful look, as he regretted having to incapacitate her. "She betrayed you Anakin. I am your friend," Obiwan said.

"She is still my wife. I have deceived you too, and I am sorry, master. I can't let you expose her," Anakin said.

"What will you do?" Obiwan questioned.

"I will take her to Naboo and never become involved in galactic affairs again," Anakin promised.

"I wish I could believe you Anakin. I have to end this here," Obiwan said igniting his lightsaber.

"You will try," Anakin replied igniting his own. 


	2. Phantom Menace

**Phantom Menace**

Senator Palpatine appeared via hologram to Queen Amidala's court. "The negotiations haven't started yet, because the Chancellor's ambassadors aren't there?" he asked skeptically. "How could this be true? I have assurances from the Chancellor. His ambassadors did arrive...," Senator Palpatine said and then became disconnected.

Senator Palpatine removed himself from the hologram platform as he was disconnected. "They have already jammed communications. The invasion has begun," Palpatine told a young girl in his office.

"How long must I remain in hiding?" Padme asked annoyed.

"Be thankful I didn't leave you there in a prison camp. My apprentice, Darth Maul, will bring your impersonator to Coruscant, and then you may reveal yourself," Palpatine said simply.

"What if she signs the treaty?" Padme asked.

"Then we reveal you were never on the planet, to begin with. The treaty will then become null and void," Palpatine said.

"The people of Naboo that elected me may suspect something," Padme said concernedly.

"Once I am Chancellor, you will be a Senator," Palpatine promised.

* * *

Palpatine appeared as Darth Sideous at his secret hideout on Coruscant. Darth Maul was present just out of view. Padme observed from afar. "Queen Amidala: Has she signed the treaty?" Palpatine asked wearing a dark cloak that obscured his face.

"She has disappeared, my lord," Viceroy Gunray said delicately. "One Naboo cruiser got passed the blockade."

"I want that treaty signed," Palpatine said with false annoyance.

"It is impossible to locate the ship. It is out of our range." Viceroy Gunray said pathetically.

"Not for the Sith," Palpatine said revealing Darth Maul to them. "This is my apprentice, Darth Maul. He will find your lost ship."

* * *

Palpatine then ended the transmission. He turned his chair to face both Maul and Padme. "Why do you press them to have the decoy sign the treaty? It will mean nothing if she does," Padme asked.

"I must keep up appearances. I have spent years cultivating their trust and loyalty. I cannot appear to be apathetic," Palpatine explained.

Palpatine then eyed Maul. "Walk with me."

Palpatine and Maul then walked outside in the open air leaving Padme behind. "The decoy has sent me a message. They're on Tatooine looking for a new hyperdrive to get them to Coruscant. The Jedi are with them," Palpatine sneered.

"Tatooine is sparsely populated. I will find them quickly, master," Maul replied.

"You are well trained, my apprentice. They will be no match for you," Palpatine said.

"At last, we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi. At last, we will have our revenge," Maul said pleased.

"Bring the decoy back to Coruscant. Kill the rest," Palpatine ordered.

"Yes, master," Maul replied and immediately departed.

* * *

Palpatine and Padme watched a hologram of Darth Maul from his ship. "The ship has escaped my grasp. They are headed to Coruscant," Maul reported.

"How unfortunate," Palpatine said displeased and signed off.

"The Jedi are aware of our presence now," Padme said distressed.

"It was inevitable," Palpatine said dismissively.

"When the decoys arrive, do you want me to kill them?" Padme asked.

"No, that could generate too much attention. I will meet with the Chancellor and the decoy personally when they arrive," Palpatine said.

* * *

Palpatine waited patiently as the Naboo cruiser landed on a landing pad on Coruscant. Chancellor Vallorum was there as well to greet the Naboo Queen. "It is a great gift to see you alive, your majesty," Palpatine smiled to the decoy. "With communications down, we have been very concerned."

"I'm anxious to hear your report on the situation," Palpatine added.

"May I present to you, Chancellor Vallorum," Palpatine introduced.

"I have heard so much about you. It's an honor to meet you in person," Vallorum said politely.

"Thank you, Supreme Chancellor," the decoy replied in same.

"We have been very concerned about your situation. I have convened a special session of congress to hear your case," Vallorum said.

"I appreciate your concern, Supreme Chancellor," the decoy said in practiced monotone to not give herself away.

"There is a question of procedure, but I am sure we can overcome it," Palpatine said for the benefit of Vallorum still nearby.

* * *

Palpatine patiently heard the decoy's report and dismissed her. The decoys then gathered with Padme to get her dressed for her Senate appearance.

"What if the vote of no confidence fails?" Padme asked Palpatine.

"It won't," he said confidently.

"There is something else. My decoys tell me the Jedi have taken a special interest in a Tatooine boy," Padme said.

"Don't concern yourself with it," Palpatine replied.

* * *

Padme came before the Senate to discuss the Naboo invasion. "Will you defer your motion to allow a commission to explore the validity of your accusations?" the Chancellor asked.

Padme knew any such commission would quickly discover the Naboo invasion or at least signs of it. She also knew the Trade Federation would quickly retreat if the Republic fleet were to arrive. Palpatine's rise to power required that Naboo stay under occupation.

"I will not defer. I have come before you to resolve the attack on our sovereignty now," Padme said and then formally declared a vote of no confidence on the Chancellor.

The Chancellor gave her a stupefied look unable to comprehend what had just happened. No Republic fleet would be sent to Naboo during this transition of leadership. He had no mandate to go after the Trade Federation. The young queen had just sentenced her people to occupation and death.

* * *

As the vote on the Chancellor was taking place, Padme stared out the window eying the Coruscant evening. Jar Jar Binks approached her. "Messa thinkin yousa people goin die?" he asked.

Padme fought hard not to laugh. "I don't know," she replied.

"Gungans get pasted too, yea?" Jar Jar asked sadly.

"I hope not," Padme said with false sincerity.

"Gungans not dyin without a fight. Wesa warriors. Wesa have a grand army," Jar Jar said. "That's why you not likin us mesa think."

The wheels in Padme's head began to turn. She knew all about the Gungan army. It had always been a threat to Naboo security. She began working on a plan to eliminate the Gungan army and the Trade Federation droid army at the same time. Her thoughts were interrupted by Palpatine's announcement of his nomination for Chancellor.

* * *

Padme had a private meeting with Palpatine after her decision to go back to Naboo. "I fear the occupation will not be enough to elect you Chancellor," Padme said thoughtfully.

"What do you propose?" Palpatine asked.

"The Naboo must be thoroughly defeated by the Trade Federation. There must be death and destruction. The Gungan army will be slaughtered on the battlefield, our Naboo pilots will be killed in space, and our security forces will also be destroyed," Padme said.

"Careful not to let your own private ambitions interfere with our mission. Your hatred of the Gungans could be clouding your judgment. I need you to remain here, alive," Palpatine objected.

"I will initiate the attack and then leave before the battle begins. My decoys will take care of the rest," Padme said.

"If it is revealed you were not there during the battle, you will be looked upon unfavorably," Palpatine warned.

"I will be no different than any other politician," Padme said.

"You have my blessings," Palpatine allowed.

* * *

Padme went back to the planet with her security forces, decoys, and the two Jedi Knights. Using a Jedi mind trick, Padme tricked Boss Nass into joining the war when there was no reason for them to do so. She then tricked the Gungans into fighting the Trade Federation on an open field giving the Trade Federation maximum tactical advantage. She then detailed a suicidal plan to infiltrate Theed palace and capture the Viceroy even though he was in fact a decoy himself. The real Viceroy was on one of his battleships.

With all the pieces put into place, a Naboo defeat was not only likely but ensured. After she made the battle plans, Padme cloaked herself as a handmaiden and went into the forest. Not even the Jedi could detect her deception.

* * *

Palpatine as Darth Sideous communicated with Viceroy Gunray on the surface. "The attack will start within the hour," Palpatine informed him.

"I will make all arrangements," Gunray replied.

"Good, this will give you the opportunity to test out your droid army. After this, no one will dare to oppose you," Palpatine said.

"Withdraw your blockade in case the Chancellor sends a commission and discovers it. Leave one ship behind," Palpatine advised.

"My Lord, if something were to happen to that ship our battle droids will become deactivated," Gunray said concerned.

"Naboo starfighters cannot penetrate your shields and armor. You have nothing to worry about," Palpatine replied.

"What of the army of primitives gathering in the swamps?" Gunray asked.

"Wipe them out. All of them. Then retake the city," Palpatine ordered.

* * *

Everything was going according to plan. The Gungan army was on the verge of being wiped out, the Naboo security forces did manage to get to Gunray except he was a decoy and now they were surrounded by droids, and Naboo starfighters in space were being picked off one-by-one. Once news of the Naboo defeat would reach the Senate, Palpatine would then become Chancellor on a sympathy vote. The over-eager Darth Maul did not retreat and faced down the two Jedi Knights.

Unfortunately, everything went exactly wrong. Anakin Skywalker managed to destroy the Trade Federation battleship from the inside. The droids were then deactivated allowing most of the Gungan army to remain intact, and Gunray arrogantly decided to stay in Theed palace in luxury rather than leave to his ship. Upon his capture, the occupation was over. To make matters worse, Darth Maul was killed by Obi-Wan Kenobi.

The victory would destroy Palpatine's sympathy vote. Upon sensing Maul's death through the Force, Palpatine had only one thing to say, "Damn it."

What Palpatine didn't realize was that Padme had already arrived back to Coruscant and was using a Jedi mind trick on Senators through the halls. Dressed as a servant girl, she used the Force to persuade them all to vote for Palpatine. Despite the victory, Palpatine managed to win Chancellor overwhelmingly.

* * *

Chancellor Palpatine then visited Naboo and met with Padme's decoy. After a brief celebration, Palpatine went back to Coruscant and discussed his new plan with Padme. "I am going to orchestrate a war between the Republic and my enemies. The war will allow me the ability to ask for emergency powers which will increase my hold on the galaxy," Palpatine said.

"What if we lose?" Padme asked.

"We won't. The leader of these Separatists is a fallen Jedi named Count Dooku. He will be my new apprentice. He will give us the war we need but won't allow the Separatists to defeat us," Palpatine said.

"It's risky," Padme said. "You have already become Chancellor. Isn't that enough?"

"No," Palpatine said flatly. "I will become Emperor like the Sith of Old, and I will destroy the Jedi," he said ambitiously.

"What do you want me to do?" Padme asked.

"You will become the leader of the anti-war movement. You will find out who is against the creation of a Republic army and report them to me," Palpatine said.

"As you wish," Padme agreed.

"And one last thing: Keep an eye on that brat that destroyed the Trade Federation battleship," Palpatine ordered.


End file.
